Abba Eecreeana
Created By: Denise Stahl Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game, Garry's D&D Game *'Full name:' Abba Eecreeana (Patronymic first.) *'Birthplace:' Abba Sanctuary, Janorda *'Parents:' Unknown *'Siblings:' Unknown *'Age:' Fire 2.15.69,242 BIC (July 18, 69,485 BCE) *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 8' 3" *'Wingspan:' 26' *'Weight:' 140 *'Build:' slender *'Marital status:' Married, most notably to Molly Abba, he has several spouses in both Genders. *'Description:' Gold head, scarlet body, wings scarlet, gold, and orange with white top ridges, red eyes. He wears only his belt. *'Skin coloring:' Mahogany red. *'Eyes:' Red *'Routine Activities:' What ever suits him. The mundane affairs of ruling a nation are minor. He engages in teaching, magical research, or what ever catches his fancy. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' This being is old beyond comprehension. What skills he has gained in that period of life can only be imagined. Assume everything. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy *'Group Affiliations:' Eyrian Empire, Kingdom of Janorda, Warp Drive Project, Ashbys *'Personality:' Quirky and curious. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Unknown, today. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Unknown, assume none. *'Enemies (And Why):' Eecreeana is noted for having few enemies...left. *'Special Abilities:' As indicated by his religion he can spontaneously use magic to any effect he desired. Alter reality with out casualty, create matter, be in multiple places at once among more minor abilities. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' None we are aware of. *'Notes:' '' Again from his own religious writings.--'' Abba Eecreeana is the recognized top wizard on the planet, several of them. Being that he is over 71,000 years of age recounting even a brief history of his life would require a good size library to house the books. He has seen it, tried it, and discovered variations on it that most people never have the time to think of, but even he has never tired of watching people try. Describing Abba's personality is an exercise in contradiction. He is mostly cheerful, except when he is not. Well, moody, sometimes... The best you can do is say that Abba is. There are a few absolutes; He is relentless in defense of his own, despises waste (a common trait in his multitude of descendants), and does nothing in half measures. He will keep a grudge longer that most civilizations will last. It has been said that 'friends come and go, but enemies accumulate." Abba has made his share, but you don't see any. Of note is his attraction to children and that of children to him. Children inexplicably trust him instinctively in spite of his fierce predator looks. His house is full of kids, most being street children he has rescued to a life they could only dream existed. Eecreeana will put everything he has into the defense of a child, even if that child is the world's worst brat. *'Bureau Files --' Abba Eecreeana is another of the Primal beings. If found on Earth run like hell with anyone that will run with you. This cannot end well. In his home environment he is noted as a friendly and gregarious host. The Ashbys spent several weeks as his house guests in a crazy quilt mix of the eclectic people that are his family and court. On Greyhawke this being is your friend. Stay friendly. Further note: The ancient structure known as Abba Sanctuary, mentioned as Eecreeana's birth place is noted by the locals as a Fool Killer of beyond legendary proportions. Anyone that suggests you go in there is not your friend. It is noted that the Abba Sanctuary does not just kill. People that do come out don't tend to come out the same way they went in. If you are fool enough to mess with this thing, when it bites you ass just stay there. Don't bother coming back. *'CIA File:' Abba Eecreeana is a person of interest to United States intelligence. With the restricted gateway setting up covert intelligence operations is difficult. Of interest is Molly Abba, named as his wife and "personal servant" we are still trying to find out exactly what that is. Mrs. Abba has proven willing to talk fairly freely, on most matters. Persons belonging to The Order of Magi temple speak of Abba Eecreeana in the terms seen above. Their belief in his supernatural power is unshakable. We have not seen Abba Eecreeana in person and are led to believe that this would be highly undesirability in our own environment. (Note: Further research on magic is a necessity). *'Name note:' In ancient Janorda of Eecreeana's youth the Patronymic was placed first for anyone born in the family. Women that married into the family put it after their names. Which is why "Abba Eecreeana" but "Molly Abba". The practice is generally out of practice and observed by various members of the Abba family to varying degrees. The people of modern Janorda follow Greek naming practices. Category:Characters Category:Greyhawke Category:Primal Category:Abba Category:Outsiders